narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Shiroi Heizu
"Never again will I let the village be destroyed." - Shiroi Heizu Background Shiroi Heizu (白ヘイズ) was born into the Heizu clan, a clan that was considered legendary for there use of wind style. At a young age the members of the Heizu clan started teaching him nin-jutsu. The Heizu clan did not only teach Shiroi elemental attacks and nin-jutsu they also taught him various arts of tai-jutsu. When he was only four years old the Nine Tailed Fox attacked Konaha. Most of the Heizu clan left the compound to go and help the other ninja defend from the wild Fox. Shiroi was left with the other children in the compound. After an entire day of fighting less than half the Heizu clan returned. Appearance Part 1 Shiroi's movements were elegant and graceful, often so silent, he can sneak up on anyone from anywhere. In part one Shiroi wore a light blue jacket with the chest and arms a pure white color. For leggings, Shiroi wore a pair of long pants that went down to his ankles, the leggings were also light blue like the shirt. He wore a ninja pouch on the left side of his body. The head band that he wears is dark blue with the hidden leaf symbol engraved into the metal band on it. His hair is as dark as midnight, to match his hair he has deathly black eyes. Part 2 In Part Shiroi moved even more silently and calmly, despite moving silently and cautiously he also moved with great speed and agility. When he outgrew the clothes that he wore while he was a genin he changed his appearance slightly. He wore a jacket that had no white arms or chest but was completely blue, an extremely light shade of blue. His pants remained the same just with two back pockets. Instead of wearing his headband around his neck, he wore it loosely around his neck. As he got older and started doing S-rank missions Shiroi started to wear a mask. The mask was white with eyes and a mouth which were red. When Shiroi wore the mask his appearance changed drastically. He changed his blue clothes for a black jacket and black pants. Personality Before the attack of the nine-tails Shiroi wanted to be a ninja just like everyone else in the Heizu clan. After the attack he was determined. He didn't get angry often and was extremely calm. Even in dangerous and stressful situations he remained calm. Even as he grew up, Shiroi never lost his calm attitude. Shiroi is considered to be extremely brave going on missions with a slim chance of returning. Despite being cheerful and kind Shiroi is a loner and often goes on missions by himself. Abilities Wind Release From a young age Shiroi learnt wind style. It was his only nature type so he became quite good at it. By the time he became a jonin, he learnt how to control and manipulate the winds to such a degree that he could even create vacuums and tornadoes. After Shiroi mastered using wind release he moved onto learning how to manipulate other kinds of gas, like poison gases and steam, giving him an advantage in battle. Jutsu Wind Release: Air Bullets Wind Release: Tornado Wind Release: Vacuum Prison White Haze Techniques While he was a Chūnin, Shiroi began work on his signature jutsu, the White Haze Techniques. He developed these techniques to give improve his abilities and make him as strong or even stronger than someone with a Kekkei Genkai. White Haze focuses on being fast, remaining unseen, creating mists and hazes, and doing lethal attacks. Many of the jutsu focused on creating a smoke screen of some sort but some also focused on being lethal attacks and strong defenses. The first jutsu that Shiroi worked on was: White Haze: Hidden Shadow. White Haze: Hidden Shadow allows Shiroi to remain unseen. A later version of the technique also allowed Shiroi to teleport to different places in the surrounding area. Missions The Shattered Mask Jōnin rank Shiroi Heizu teams up with the last surviving member of the San clan, Yeko San. Sent on an S - Rank mission by the hokage. Trivia Shiroi Heizu can be translated to mean White Haze, which is a series of jutsu that he possesses. Category:TheWindGuardian